


Just Some Quality Time Among Friends and Family

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Among Us (Video Game), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Technologically Impaired Venomous, Venomous plays Videos Game with his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: K.O. finds a really old game and begins to share it with other characters. May or may not have multiple chapters.
Relationships: Darrell & Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Darrell & Lord Boxman, K.O. & Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O. & The Boxbots, Lord Boxman & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Just Some Quality Time Among Friends and Family

“So it’s…wait how do you move?” Venomous asked.

“You use this part of your phone, Dad.” K.O. pointed to the circle within another circle.

“Won’t that get the phone all smudged?” Venomous looked to his son, unsure.

“Your phone’s already smudged, Venomous.” Boxman countered.

“Start the game already!” Shannon shouted.

“But wait, I don’t know how to play!” Venomous protested.

“It’s just some logical things, Venomous.” Boxman patted the were-snake on the shoulder.

“Oh, wait, before we start, we need to all move to different rooms! That way we won’t be able to look over our shoulders to see if someone is the imposter.” K.O. told the group. The robots and children quickly left, leaving the poor out of touch weresnake with his boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out.” Boxman reassured as the screen showed them both as Crewmates. “So we all start in the cafeteria, and now you have to follow arrows to your different tasks.”

“Okay…” Venomous touched the circle within the circle to another part of the area, his purple character skipping to the area Venomous directed it to, with Boxman’s Lime following after. “Clear Asteroids?”

“You just touch the asteroids as they come up. I’m going to do the download data task above you, so do not worry.”

“Okay…” Venomous did as he was instructed, smudging his screen as he pressed his finger against the flying rocks. “Boxman, are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Now we need to move on to-”

DEAD BODY REPORTED

“where” K.O.’s red chat appeared in the log.

“where” Raymond’s dark green chat appeared shortly after.

“Electrical.” Ernesto’s brown chat explained.

“Of course” Fink’s black chat taunted.

“Dad, what tasks were you doing?” K.O. asked.

“Uhm, what do I put?” Venomous asked Boxman.

“Saw Venomous do asteroids, then I did download in weapons.” Boxman typed quickly.

“red sus” Darrell’s orange commented.

“What!? No!” K.O. denied

“really? then why’d you attack purple?”

“Nah, I can vouch for red.” Raymond told him. “We were both in the upper engine room.”

“Okay, Darrel, why so quick to jump onto our step-brother?” Ernesto asked.

“because red always sus.” Darrell explained.

“ngl, you sound prety sus.” Fink mentioned.

The time ran out.

No one ejected (skipped)

2 Imposters remain.

“Why are we back at the Cafeteria?” Venomous asked.

“For meetings Venomous. Now let’s get back to Admin.” 

Venomous nodded to Boxman, and along with them came Raymond, who apparently also needed to do stuff in Admin. Venomous went to download while Raymond and Boxman went to card swipe. The download took longer than expected. As Venomous walked over to the other two, he saw a pink body jump down a vent, and a dark green body with a long bone through it.

A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN REPORTED

“where.” Fink was first.

“Where?” Ernesto asked next.

“Admin.” Boxman explained.

“I AM JETHRO.”

“Venomous and I were with Raymond. Ven was doing download. I was stuck on Cardswipe.”

“Orange sus.” Fink tried.

“HOW AM I SUS!?”

“Too quiet.”

“I saw pink go down the vent then I reported.” Venomous revealed.

“MIKAYLA!”

“VOTE HER!”

  
Suddenly everyone was voting for Mikayla, including Boxman.

“Momma’s boy, vote Mikayla!” Fink urged

“We haven’t heard from Mikayla all game. Let’s hear her side of the story.” K.O. tried.

As the chat went silent, Venomous voted for Mikayla.

The pink character floated across the screen. 

Mikayla was An Imposter

1 imposter remaining.

“Okay, let’s try going with the crowd- Wait Boxman, what’s going on?” 

“A sabotage, it means that the imposters took out the lights, making it easier to kill- Dang it.”

“What?”

“I died.”

“Who did it!?”

“I can’t say, that’s cheating!”

“We’re villains! We literally cheat the law!”

“Professionals have standards, Venomous!”

“Oh, so my standards aren’t professional enough?”

“Yes!”

DEAD BODY REPORTED

“Both Boxdad and Fink are dead! WHO killed my friends!?” Darrell put over the logs.

“I AM JETHRO.”

“So you admit your guilt!”

“I AM JETHRO.”

“You’ve always been jealous of me!” Darrell voted.

“Wait, what’s going on? Ernesto is dead too!” K.O.’s log showed.

“Is there a short cool down for the killer or something?” Darrell asked. 

“Idk, I just set up a game for us to play…”

JETHRO was not the Imposter

1 imposter remaining.

“Shoot, what am I supposed to do!?” Venomous cursed.

“Do your tasks or find the killer.”

Venomous walked to another part of the ship, K.O. nearby. “I don’t know if I can trust him.” Venomous gulped.

“That’s the point of the game.” Boxman said tiredly as his ghost roamed around doing tasks.

EMERGENCY MEETING

“What is with this fast pace!?” Venomous cursed.

“You were awfully quiet, Venomous.” Darrell accused.

“How was I supposed to fit into that conversation!?”

“Pretty sus ngl.”

“Darrell, you’ve been constantly accusing people all game. And not one of them did you get the imposter.” K.O. said.

“Well it’s a hard game”

“Dad also ratted out Mikayla.” A pause. “Anything to say on that?”

Darrell voted, then K.O. . 

Venomous also voted. It showed two for Darrel, and one vote for K.O.

Darrell was An Imposter

0 Imposters remaining

Victory.


End file.
